Où tout commença avec des crêpes
by Hiryu-san
Summary: Encore une fois Zoro et Sanji se battent. Mais pas vraiment de la même manière que d'habitudes... ZoroxSanji, yaoi
1. Où tout commence

_**Waring :**__** T pour des allusions, voir un petit début de lime. Yaoi, mention de yuri, homophobes don't read.**_

_**Disclamer :**__** Les persos ne sont pas à moi…le bateau n'est pas à moi…les sabres de Zoro ne sont pas à moi…mais je peux assurer que les crêpes elles sont à moi ! Non mais sans blagues !**_

_**Genre :**__** Hum, je dirais humour/yaoi. Moi tout craché, quoi (même si je ne crache pas).**_

_**Pairing :**__** ZoroxSanji. C'est mon couple préféré.**_

Donc, voilà ma première fic One Piece…s'il vous plaît, me trucidez pas…

oxoxoxoxo

Et voilà, encore une bagarre. Pour quoi ? Pour rien, comme d'habitude. Ca commençait à en devenir lassant.

- Eh, les garçons !

- Oui, Nami de mon cœur ?

- Et si pour une fois vous faisiez quelque chose de plus original ?

- Que veux-tu dire, Nami chérie ?

- Je sais pas...vous battre dans le domaine de prédilection de l'un des deux...

- Hm. Pour une fois que tu as une idée intéressante, sale sorcière des mers...

BONG

- JE SUIS PAS UNE SORCIERE, COMPRIS !!

- Aïe !

Pendant que Zoro se passait la main sur le crâne, le toutou baveur attitré de la rousse s'exclamait à cors et à cris que jamais il ne se battrait avec un sabre, genre ça abîmerais ses mains.

- Ben alors faites un duel de cuisine. Luffy, tu veux manger quoi ce soir ?

- Des crêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêpes !

- Bon, ben vous faites des crêpes. On verra qui a le mieux réussit.

- Plutôt crever que de cuisiner quoi que ce soit.

- Donc tu avoues ta défaite ?

- Va te faire foutre, sourcils en vrille !

- Allez, maintenant, AU BOULOT ! fit la navigatrice en les poussant dans la cuisine.

Zoro contempla la cuisine un moment puis se dirigea vers le frigo. Sanji l'arrêta.

- Quand on fait la cuisine, on se lave les mains, marimo-baka ! cria-t-il en montrant l'exemple.

- Ah. J'étais pas au courant.

Silence.

- Zoro, t'es bien célibataire ?

- Ouais, je croyais que ça se savait.

- Tu ne te lavais jamais les mains avant de faire la cuisine ?

- Pourquoi faire ?

- ...Nan, rien.

Le sabreur s'approcha de l'évier, juste à côté du coq, et se passa calmement les mains sous l'eau froide qui coulait du robinet. Puis l'un comme l'autre, ils allèrent chercher un saladier et leurs ingrédients. Sanji s'arma d'une balance, trois œufs, un paquet de farine et une bouteille entière de lait. Zoro, lui, prit aussi une bière et une tasse.

- Tu vas quand même pas picoler en faisant la cuisine, toi !?

- Occupe-toi plutôt de tes crêpes, teme.

Sanji retourna son attention vers le saladier désespérément vide en faisant semblant de l'ignorer. Il avait besoin de toute sa concentration, les crêpes étant encore ce qu'il avait le plus de mal à faire. Du coin de l'œil il remarqua que Zoro remplissait la tasse. Il ne résista pas à l'envie de tourner la tête et vit que la tasse contenait...de la farine.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabrique encore ?

- Ben...je dose, fit-il avec un air sincèrement étonné.

- ...Oh, et puis après débrouille-toi comme tu veux, marimo.

Le cuisinier se retourna vers le saladier où il avait cassé les œufs. Il mesura précisément la farine (au demi-gramme près, c'est dire !) et l'incorpora doucement pour éviter les grumeaux. Lorsqu'il jette un nouveau coup d'œil, il se rendit compte que le sabreur battait sa pâte de toutes ses forces (ou quelque chose d'approchant). Il secoua la tête et continua sa préparation en ajoutant le lait lorsqu'il sentit le corps de son rival contre son dos.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiche, imbécile !?

- J'essaye de prendre la muscade et la vanille.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Ben pour les crêpes. C'est logique, pourtant, blondinet.

Sanji lui donna les deux épices, les agrémentant d'un commentaire.

- La prochaine fois, apprend qu'on ne se colle pas au dos des gens !

Ce que le cuisinier refusait de s'avouer, c'est que le contacte l'avait troublé, mais pas dérangé. Il avait même...apprécié. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces idées, les mettant sur le compte de l'abstinence forcée lors de leurs voyages en mer. Oui, il adulait ses deux déesses, Nami-chan et Robin-chan, mais il les avait récemment surprises à faire des choses plutôt explicites dans leur chambre, alors il pouvait définitivement faire une croix dessus, et oui, il était bi. Y'a pas de mal à ça ? Et c'était vrai que l'escrimeur avait un sacré physique, mais c'était seulement du physique, hein ?

De son côté, Zoro revenait vers son côté de la table avec un petit sourire victorieux. Le petit blond était assez attirant, et il n'y avait pas beaucoup de distractions ''de nuit'' sur ce bateau. Enfin on pouvait essayer d'aller mater Nami et Robin, mais c'était assez périlleux si on voulait en ressortir en un seul morceau. Ce qu'il ne s'avouait jamais, cependant, c'est que ses sentiments était plus forts qu'une simple attirance physique (même lui avait fini par le remarquer !). Il mit un peu des deux poudres dans la pâte, mélangea un peu, puis déboucha la bière. Il se doutait que le cuistot avait tourné la tête vers lui en entendant le bruit caractéristique d'une bouteille décapsulée. Il versa une bonne partie du liquide, regarda ce qui restait et en rajouta un peu.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiche, crétin !?

- Bah je fais les crêpes. C'est pour ça que je suis là de toute façon.

- Mais on ne met pas de bière dans les crêpes !

- Bof. Moi j'ai toujours fait comme ça. Et arrête de râler, de toute façon on peut pas être d'accord sur quoi que ce soit, alors une recette de crêpes...

Le blond grommela encore un peu pour la forme, puis il se concentra sur la préparation du reste du repas.

oxoxoxoxo

Deux heures plus tard, tout l'équipage était sur le pont en train de manger, sauf Sanji et Zoro, qui devaient rester aux cuisines pour cuire les crêpes (bah oui, les crêpes c'est bon quand c'est chaud). Le coq avait quand même obligé l'escrimeur à dire quelles sortes de crêpes on pouvait lui demander, mais alors que le premier offrait dans la complexité avec des Dames Blanches au grand Marnier, des fruits et glaces exotiques et tout un pataquès de trucs pour le moins donneur de migraine, le second proposait des crêpes au sucre, à la confiture ou au chocolat. Pas plus. Evidemment l'autre sourcil en torsades avait hurlé, mais il ne s'en était pas soucié plus que ça. C'est pas comme s'il était pas habitué.

Donc nos deux ennemis jurés mangeaient leur part des plats chauds tout en préparant les premières commandes sucrées.

- C'est nettement plus calme ici, fit remarquer le sabreur. Et au moins je suis sur que Luffy me piquera pas ma part.

L'autre émit un grognement, tout absorbé qu'il était dans la façon de faire tenir joliment et harmonieusement une quantité astronomique de glace et de chantilly avec du chocolat liquide dans une crêpe au trois quarts repliée. Enfin ils apportèrent les desserts à la table. Zoro voulut repartire pour se faire une crêpe pour lui (quand même, il allait pas travailler que pour les autres !), mais Nami le retint de force pour le verdict. Luffy, comme à son habitude, engouffra tout en hurlant qu'il en voulait encore, Usopp et Chopper se précipitèrent sur leurs commandes. Seules Nami et Robin restèrent calmes (la première parce que l'autre lui faisait du pied, mais lui dites pas que vous le savez sinon je vais me faire étrangler).

- Zoro, je ne savais pas que tu savait aussi bien faire les crêpes, s'étonna l'architecte

- C'est vrai, renchérit Usopp, elles sont aussi bonnes que celles de Sanji.

- ENCORE ! hurla le capitaine de cet équipage de fous.

Sanji lança un regard hautement étonné au sabreur, mais le devoir les rappelait aux fourneaux.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient seuls dans la cuisine, les autres étant partis vaquer à leurs occupations du soir. Zoro mangeait tranquillement une des crêpes de Sanji (que Nami avait convaincu d'en garder une pour l'épéiste) tandis que celui-ci goûtait celles de son rival.

- C'est vrai que c'est bon...

- J'ai pas vraiment de mérite.

- Comment ça ?

- J'en faisais tout le temps avant d'arriver sur le vogue Merry.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je suis pas très doué en cuisine et j'aime beaucoup les crêpes. J'me complique pas la vie, moi.

- Et la muscade et la vanille, c'était aussi dans la recette ?

- Non, mais je dois avouer que c'est pas mal.

- ...Mais alors pourquoi t'en a voulu si tu savais pas ce que ça allait donner ?!

- Du calme, sourcils en vrille !

- Je _suis_ calme !

- Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai pas suivi ma recette ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi j'ai préféré rajouter quelque chose sans savoir ce que ça allait donner ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi je me suis collé à toi pour récupérer ces fichues épices.

- Oui, j'te dis qu'oui !

Alors Zoro se leva, plaqua le coq contre le mur et l'embrassa. Fougueusement. Passionnément. Il se fichait pas mal de comment il allait réagire, faut dire qu'il avait un peu beaucoup bu aussi. Puis, alors que le blond se remettait de sa surprise, il se détacha de lui.

-Que...qu'est-ce que...

-Ca veut dire que je t'aime, baka !

Sanji leva vers lui un regard étonné, s'attendant à moitié à ce que la tête d'algue éclate soudain de rire. Mais non. Rien. C'était pas une blague. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer et allait poser une question lorsque l'autre sembla lire dans son esprit.

- C'est pas une blague ni quoi que ce soit. Et c'est pas que physique.

Un silence gêné plana quelques secondes. Les joues du sabreur se teintèrent délicatement de rouge.

- Vas-y.

- Quoi ?

- Dis-le, que c'est répugnant, que c'est contre-nature et que c'est idiot.

Encore un silence.

- Je sors. Je...vais prendre mon tour de garde, tenta maladroitement de justifier l'escrimeur.

Mais alors qu'il tournait le dos au coq pour se diriger vers la porte, il sentit une main attraper son poignet.

-Zoro, attend.

Il se retourna et croisa le regard du blond. Il y lut la réponse à ses questions informulées et toute crainte le quitta.

-Je te propose un autre dessert. Ici. En tête à tête.

Le sabreur eut un sourire carnassier. La nuit s'annonçait bonne. Et fatigante. Surtout fatigante, se corrigea-t-il en voyant le sourire que lui renvoyait le coq.

oxoxoxoxo

Le lendemain matin, Usopp trouva Sanji plus fatigué que d'habitude ce matin, ainsi que les jours suivants. Il trouvait déjà bizarre qu'il ne vienne pas se coucher la nuit, ou alors très tard. Bien que Zoro ne vienne pas non plus ça ne voulait rien dire. De tout de façon celui-là dormait autant au poste de vigie que dans leur chambre, alors...Non, ce qui l'inquiétait, c'est que le sabreur était lui aussi plus fatigué que d'habitude. Et même s'ils se disputaient toujours autant et pour des bêtises, ils se lançaient parfois de regards genre ça-en-dit-long-mais-toi-tu-peux-pas-savoir-quoi. Et depuis quand Zoro avait-il l'habitude de se lécher les lèvres avec un sourire dès que Sanji parlait de sucreries ?

oxoxoxoxo

_Hiryû :__ Voilààààààààà. Pitit yaoi tranquilou. Je mettrais peut-être un court épilogue, c'est à voir._

_Zoro :__ J'espère que tu cours vite. °__**sourire dangereux**_

_Hiryû :__ Euh, pourquoi au juste ?_

_Sanji :__**°en état de choc°**__ Moi...avec le truc vert..._

_Hiryû :__ Bah oui, vous êtes mignons ensemble ! __**°sent une aura meurtrière°**__ Euh, je vais me cacher au plus profond d'une forêt de chênes avec mon pc, ok ?_

_Zoro :__ Je vais te tuerrrrrrrrr !_

_Hiryû :__ Review s'il vous plaît, que je ne sois pas morte pour rien !_


	2. et tout finit

Waring : T pour des allusions, voir un petit début de lime

_**Waring :**__** T pour des allusions, voir un petit début de lime. Yaoi, mention de yuri, homophobes don't read.**_

_**Disclamer :**__** Les persos ne sont pas à moi…le bateau n'est pas à moi…les sabres de Zoro ne sont pas à moi…mais je peux assurer que les crêpes elles sont à moi ! Non mais sans blagues !**_

_**Genre :**__** Hum, je dirais humour/yaoi. Moi tout craché, quoi (même si je ne crache pas).**_

_**Pairing :**__** ZoroxSanji. C'est mon couple préféré.**_

_Voilà un pitit épilogue. Merci à LucioL, Eda, –EliZ- et Vic-chan pour les review (je compte celle par MP)._

Epilogue

- SANJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! J'AI FAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM !

Tout le monde aura reconnu la terrible voix de leur capitaine, qui appelait Sanji une énième fois de la journée pour hurler sa bonne santé. Mais cette fois Sanji n'arriva pas.

oxoxoxoxo

Le cuisinier incriminé se trouvait dans la chambre des garçons, sa tête reposant sur le torse de son amant, et apparemment il avait le plus de difficultés au monde pour se lever.

- Sanji, tu devrais y aller. Ils vont finir par nous trouver sinon.

- Mh, pas encore.

- Tss…

- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore, Marimo ?

- Rien. T'es marrant.

Un silence uniquement troublé par le gamin-caoutchouc paressa un peu.

- Dis…

- Quoi encore ?

- Tu crois pas qu'on devrait leur dire ?

- …

- Eoh, j'te cause.

- Tu crois qu'ils réagiraient comment ?

- Hein ?

- Ils vont dire quoi quand ils sauront ?

- C'est que ça qui t'embête ?

- C'est pas rien.

- Bah. Luffy va rien comprendre de toute façon, Robin sait déjà, Chopper…je crois qu'il va d'abord nous souhaiter tous ses vœux de bonheur avant de penser qu'il pourrait être choqué, Pipo il va être gêné un temps, puis ça passera, et Nami-la-sorcière je sais pas. En tout cas elle peut pas nous jeter la première pierre.

Sanji rit sous cape en entendant le nom de sa navigatrice adorée.

- C'est tout tu crois ?

- On est jamais sûr de rien.

- Sanjiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! T'es ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuù !? fit la voix mélodieuse (hum) de leur capitaine, à peine étouffée par la cloison.

- Nah, si t'y vas pas il va vraiment nous trouver.

Sanji eut un sourire et se remit à califourchon sur le bassin du bretteur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiche, teme ? Me dis pas que tu veux recommencer !

- Mh, ça serait un programme vachement plaisant, mais je pensais juste à quelques…câlins. La suite attendra ce soir.

Sanji posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de l'épéiste, sentant les mais de celui-ci se promener un peu au hasard sur son corps, s'attardant un peu sur les points qu'il savait sensibles. Ils rompirent le baiser en même temps, puis le cuisinier s'attaqua au cou de son amant, savourant toutes les saveurs de sa peau. Il continua de descendre. La porte céda sous un coup de gomu gomu.

- Sanji ! C'est là que t'étais ? J'ai faim, moi !

Ledit Sanji était ébahit, toujours allongé sur le ventre de l'homme aux cheveux verts, lequel regardait leur capitaine avec les yeux spécialement écarquillés. Derrière la porte se tenait l'équipage du vogue Merry au grand complet.

- Ah ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? s'exclama Luffy.

- Je me pose aussi cette question, fit Pipo, sous le choc.

- Ca ne se voit pas ? Il joue avec Zoro, fit doctement l'archéologue.

- Ils jouent ? se demanda-t-il en regardant Robin. Yosh ! Je veux apprendre ce jeu ! clama-t-il en se tournant de nouveau vers les amants qui n'avaient pas bougé.

Zoro repris rapidement ses esprits et s'assit à moitié.

- Autant le dire tout de suite, on est en couple, et depuis un certain temps d'ailleurs.

- Ooooh, c'est vrai ? questionna Chopper des étoiles dans les yeux. Oooh ! C'est merveilleux ! Absolument magnifique !

Cinq bonnes minutes d'un silence tendu s'écoulèrent.

- EN COUPLE !!

Et un renne qui rejoint les pommes, un !

- Tant qu'on en est aux révélations, Nami et moi sommes aussi en couple, continua calmement Robin.

- QUOIIIIIIIII ? hurla Pipo avec la langue qui imitait une mer agitée.

- Robin…s'il te plaît…, fit Nami, rouge de honte et de gêne.

- Donc ça veut dire que toi et Nami vous jouez aussi à être l'une sur l'autre et à vous embrasser le corps ?

- Enfonce pas le clou, toi ! gueula Pipo en lui mettant une taloche à l'arrière du crâne.

- Oui, et on trouve ça très amusant, sourit Robin, soutenant/cachant une Nami plus rouge que jamais à laquelle faisait concurrence Sanji.

- Pipo, tu veux bien jouer avec moi ?

- MAIS T'EST MALADE !? hurla le poltron en prenant la fuite.

- Bah qu'est-ce qu'il a encore ? s'interrogea Luffy en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Les deux soleils couchants du bateau se cachèrent du mieux qu'ils purent.

- Je crois que nous allons laisser Sanji et Zoro roucouler en paix, rit l'archéologue.

- Ah pasqu'y faut aussi roucouler dans ce jeu ?

- Luffy…s'il te plaît pour une fois tais-toi…, entendirent les deux hommes derrière la porte qui se refermait (pauvre Nami).

- Ah, au fait Sanji, j'ai faim ! fit le capitaine en passant sa tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Le silence revint encore une fois.

-Ben tu vois, c'était pas la mer à boire, rigola l'épéiste.

-Zoro, s'il te plaît, n'en rajoute pas une couche toi aussi.

-Mh.

Il gratifia le cuisinier d'un petit baiser sur le front.

-Je crois qu'on va devoir remettre tout le programme à ce soir.

oxoxoxoxo

_Hiryû :__ Me revoilààààà ! J'ai réussit à leur échapper !_

_Zoro :__ De quoi tu parle ? __**°evil smile°**_

_Sanji :__ Tu nous aura bien fait courir !_

_Zoro :__ En plus elle a remis ça !_

_Hiryû :__ Les gens aiment bien._

_Sanji :__ Te fiche pas de nous._

_Hiryû :__ J'ai eu des commentaires !_

_Zoro :__ C'est vrai ?_

_Hiryû :__**°hoche vigoureusement la tête pour sa survie°**_

_Sanji :__ On te laisse une chance. Si t'en as encore on te tue pas._

_Hiryû :__ Euh…review pour ma survie ? _T.T


End file.
